The Knight and his Princess
by TetrasTrackers
Summary: In his eyes, there was more to Zelda than just being a Princess and living in a castle. So, on her eighteenth birthday, Alfonzo and Link take her to the serene village of Aboda, in order to spend some time together and away from her royal duties.


"P-Princess! Slow down!"

The solider called out from a distance to the young girl, who ignored his order and continued running down the hallways and to the door that lead to the gardens of the castle.

"It's such a pretty day, Russell! Why should I be stuck in here?" She giggled, as she approached the door.

Smiling to herself, she pushed it open and was greeted by the bright light of the morning shining upon the gardens, as well as the calming sounds of small birds that chirped from the trees.

She sat down on the steps to relish in the moment before Russell or anybody else could find her, unaware of the guards that were patrolling the area.

However, one of the younger knights had managed to spot her and walked up behind her.

Upon hearing his footsteps, she shook herself back into reality and quickly stood up and brushed any dust or dirt off her dress.

"Good morning, Your Highness. I'm surprised to see you out so early without any supervision." He smiled, with a hint of concern.

"Oh, the guards don't know I'm out here." She shrugged, "But don't tell them that I told you that, ok?" She whispered.

He knelt down to her height and held out his hand, "I don't want to get you in trouble, so how about I take you back to Russell and speak with him about giving you more time outside?" He smiled warmly as she glanced at his hand and back to him.

"Are you...allowed to do that?"

He chuckled under his breath, "I can always try, Your Highness."

Hesitantly, she reached out her hand and took his, "I-um...I don't think I remembered your name. I have a lot of names to remember, you know!" She looked away from him, embarrassed.

"It's Alfonzo, Your Majesty." He addressed.

"Alfonzo, huh? I like it!" She looked up at him, with a big grin on her face. "You know, you can call me Zelda if you like."

He hesitated on his words, then nodded, "Alright then, Zelda."

* * *

><p><em>- eight years later-<em>

_Dear Knights and Guards, Alfonzo and Link are taking me out of the castle for my eighteen birthday, I'm so excited! Maybe they will let me drive the train like last time, although I wasn't so good that time so they may not trust me with it again...oh well! They promised me they would take us to Aboda Village for a peaceful day, I cannot wait!_

_With Love, _

_ Princess Zelda._

"Wahoo!" Zelda cheered, while she stuck her head out of the window letting the wind blow across her face.

"Link, you've got to try this!" She piped, while Link laid down on the seats with his hat covering his face.

Impatiently, Zelda walked over to him and gently tapped on his cap, "Hey, wake up Hero!"

He shuddered and mumbled a bit, but no response.

Smirking, Zelda grabbed his cap which made him jolt awake, only to see Zelda in front of him holding his cap with her arms crossed.

"We're almost to your hometown and you're taking a nap, huh?" She tried keep a stern tone in her words, but ended up cracking a smile as Link, still half asleep, lazily smiled back to her.

"Hey, how's Alfonzo holding up out there? You should go check on him." He insisted, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, right! I should go check on him!" She beamed, and stepped lightly as she headed to the front of the train.

Link shook his head as he put his cap back on, "Oh, those two..."

Stationed at the front, Alfonzo took in another sigh of relaxation as he kept the train at a cruising speed.

Lucky for Zelda, the weather outside was perfect for a day like this, so his Plan B for an indoor picnic was dropped, thankfully.

He didn't think it was that good of an idea either, because Zelda would prefer riding on the train rather than staying in her castle all day.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a light tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see Zelda and her smiling face.

"How are you holding up, Alfonzo?" She asked, taking a couple glances around the train.

"I'm doing just fine, although I think Link needs to come up here and help me out." He grumbled, while she giggled.

"So, do you need any assistance?" She swayed, putting her hands behind her back.

Alfonzo shook his head, "Not really, actually. We're close to Aboda and the train is perfectly fine. But if you like, it could always use a good wash!" He joked, and she laughed with him.

"Nice try! But that's good to know. I'm sure Link misses his friends, too, even if he doesn't show it." She raised an eyebrow, making him smile to her.

He relaxed and sat down, as Zelda noticed a village come in to view.

She jumped up and put her hands together, "I see Aboda Village! Hey!" In just a blink, she ran back into the train and went to alert Link.

While he was putting his boots on, Zelda ran in, looking rather giddy, "Link! We're just about there! Look!"

She pointed to the open window and Link walked over to it, then poked his head out.

"Oh! There it is, and it looks the same as ever." He nodded, his tone sounding a little nostalgic.

"I bet Niko will have tons of stories to tell you!" She went on, lightly punching his arm.

"He always does. Now, come on! I need to help Alfonzo at some point or I won't be allowed off this train." He chuckled, running to the front of the train as Zelda followed him.

Alfonzo decided to give Link the honors of halting the train at the station, which he managed to do better than he normally did.

Wiping the sweat of his forehead, he stepped off the train and held out his hand for Zelda, who gently took it and lightly stepped off the train.

Excitedly, Link jumped off and pointed to Niko's house, "I'm going to go and see Niko, alright?"

"Don't take too much time!" Alfonzo ordered, and Link responded with a salute before running off.

Zelda gripped his hand and pointed to the shoreline, "Hey, how about we go over there?" She offered.

"As you wish, Your Highness." He smiled warmly, as she quickly walked over to the shore beside a shady palm tree.

Zelda quickly removed her shoes, allowing the waves to wash up against her feet, "Come sit beside me!" She offered, gesturing her to him.

He nodded in agreement and sat beside her, watching the birds fly over the sea.

"Alfonzo, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Princess."

She took in a deep breath, "I know it seems odd to be saying this, but I should really travel my own kingdom more often to see it's beauty. I shouldn't be so amazed by this place because it's only miles away from my own home. I'm getting older, so they should let me get out more...right?"

Alfonzo nodded, "You're going to take over this land in full, too."

"Right...I won't need people to assist me with my choices anymore." She smiled to herself, "But I love times like this where I can be with Link, and with you." She blushed a bit, leaning close to him. "I hope I will be able to have more time with just you and Link. I cannot express how much you two mean to me."

She leaned onto his side, her hair lightly brushing his arm.

"You know, I've grown so close to you, Zelda." He placed his hand over hers, looking at her. "You've become stronger."

She laughed, "Oh Alfonzo, you're so sweet, I'm so honored! Coming from Mr. Legendary Knight, too."

He rolled his eyes and smiled, "It's been far too peaceful nowadays, don't you miss those days of adventure?"

"When I was a ghost? I admit, I do." She bit her lip, "But...I like it now."

She got up and walked to the palm tree that was behind him, while he remained on the sand.

"See something interesting?" He asked.

She looked up at the leaves of the palm tree, watching them sway with the wind and shed some light down to where she stood. Slowly, she shook her head, "No, I just got distracted."

He didn't answer her, though. She noticed he was staring off into the sea, probably daydreaming.

A sudden idea struck her, as she giggled to herself and snuck behind him.

Slowly, she crept up to him, making sure not to step on any twigs, then launched herself into the air and jumped on his back.

At first, he gasped in surprise while she giggled and rolled over so she was on top on him.

Regaining his composure, be began to laugh as well and wrapped his arms around her.

"Zelda..." He mumbled, leaning closer to her as she did the same.

Refusing to hesitate, she grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips to hers for a few moments, as she felt his hand brush her hair gently.

When she moved away, they looked at each other in silence for what could have been a couple seconds to a minute, until Zelda rested her head on his chest.

The sounds of the ocean and the seagulls surrounded them as they lied there in peace, which wasn't something common for either of them to have.

"We should check on Link" Alfonzo mumbled, stroking her head.

"He won't be out for another hour, Niko's stories are _that_ long." Zelda chuckled.

"Oh...and Princess..."

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoy it, Blue! For all the crud you've been going through lately, you DESERVE this! More than deserve it, actually. You're such an amazing and supporting friend, I simply HAD to do something for you.<strong>

**So here you go, I hope I wrote them good enough for your liking :3**


End file.
